The microorganism P. haemolytica biotype A, serotype 1, is the principal causative agent of pneumonic pasteurellosis in cattle. If techniques could be developed for introducing exogenous DNA into P. haemolytica, it would be possible to produce site-specific mutations in this bacterium. Such mutants could provide "rationally" attenuated strains for use as live vaccines.
Attenuated auxotrophic mutants were first described by Bacon and Burrows in the early 1950's. They reported that attenuated auxotrophs of Salmonella typhi defective in the aromatic amino acid biosynthetic pathway were avirulent in mice. Subsequently, it has been demonstrated in widely diverse bacteria that disrupting the aromatic amino acid biosynthetic pathway produces attenuated organisms. For example, attenuated strains of the invasive bacteria Salmonella typhi, Salmonella typhimurium, Shigella flexneri, and Yersina enterocolitica, were generated by introducing mutations in their respective aroA genes. Also attenuation was produced in the non-invasive bacteria Bordetella pertussis and Pasteurella multocida through aroA inactivation. Strains which carry aroA mutations are unable to synthesize chorismic acid from which p-aminobenzoic acid, dihydrobenzoate, and aromatic amino acids are produced. It is likely that the absence of one or more of these compounds in vivo is responsible for the poor growth of aroA mutants in the hosts.
Live attenuated bacterial strains generally provide superior protection as compared to killed bacterial vaccines (bacterins). In general, live vaccines elicit a stronger cell mediated response in the host than do bacterins. The superior immunity provided by attenuated live organisms may be explained by their ability to induce expression of stress-proteins and, possibly, of certain toxins within the host. The immune response generated by live organisms would be directed against these abundant proteins and thereby provide better protection.
There is a long-felt and continuing need in the art for veterinary vaccines to protect cattle from P. haemolytica infection. There also is a need for techniques for introducing DNA into P. haemolytica.